REJECTED Trilogy, Book 2, Hidden In The Shadows
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Shadows. Always hidden in the shadows. Lionkit is so perfect. Bitter because I was taunted daily, I ran away. For seasons, I lived as loner, depending on no one but myself. I stayed hidden in the shadows. Finally, I came back. I was praised with my skills when I did. But when Lionkit recognizes me, and teasing begins once more, I start to fail. Rest of summary inside. Please read.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Of Nightshine

**Please tell me what you think of this idea.**

Summary:

Shadows. Always hidden in the shadows. Lionkit is so perfect. Bitter because I was taunted daily, I ran away. For seasons, I lived as loner, depending on no one but myself. I stayed hidden in the shadows. Finally, I came back. I was praised with my skills when I did. But when Lionkit recognizes me, and teasing begins once more, I start to fail. Now, I'm faced with a question that I wish didn't exist. Am I meant for clan life, or was my destiny always to be a loner?

Chapter 1:

I buried myself into the snow pile. I wish I could die. The other kits were always teasing and taunting me about my size and skill. _Especially Lionkit._

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled up. "Shadekit, what do you think you're doing?" My mother asked.

Even Willowstar and Flamestorm, the two cats who brought me into this miserable world, didn't save me from the clan's taunts. They didn't have enough compassion to bring me out. _I hate you, Willowstar and Flamestorm. You can go rot in the depths of the Dark Forest. I don't care for you._

I've tried several times. _Slicing my throat? _I could never do it deep enough, and I was always shoved towards the medicine den. _Drowning myself?_ There was never deep enough water, and when my lungs started to burn, I couldn't resist coming up. _Suffocating myself?_ I tried this one many times, but I could never keep my paw in the right position for it. Or if I buried myself in the snow to cut off air, some cat would come along and dig at the pile, then pull me out. _Starving myself?_ Whenever prey would be near, and for me, it would be so hard to leave it.

I glared into Willowstar's uncaring amber eyes, felt her claws pierce my pelt, felt pain wash over me. _You never cared for me. Why should you care about what I'm doing? _And then, the anger of five moons of being taunted, teased, not cared for, not fed enough.

"Shadekit!" Willowstar shook me violently. I whimpered slightly in fear. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to kill myself!" I burst out. "Nothing but disdain and hatred is shown towards me! My life is a misery! What did I do to deserve this?"

Willowstar seemed taken aback by my words. Then she regained her composure. "StarClan has decreed that you, Shadekit, will be treated with disdain, with anger, with hate. And they rightfully decreed that, as you are a monster that should be killed."

I growled disbelievingly. "StarClan would not decree something like that," I hissed. "And when did they do it? At my birth?"

"Yes, at your birth," Willowstar confirmed coldly. _What could I have done that made StarClan hate me from the beginning?_

"And why is that?" I demanded. "All I had done was be born. You know why; it's because I'm a runt."

Willowstar glared at me, then she dropped me onto the snow, the blood pouring from the claw marks Willowstar had made on my pelt staining the snow red. I stumbled to the medicine den.

"Waterswirl?" I called nervously into the den. The medicine cat poked his head out, scowling when he saw me bleeding into the snow.

"Great," Waterswirl muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear. "More wastes of herbs on a cat who won't even be able to hunt or fight for herself. Come in," he added more loudly.

Fury grew inside of me. _Maybe I should teach them! _Then I shook off the thought and entered Waterswirl's den. Inside, I could see Waterswirl's faint outline in the back. His apprentice, Smokeblast, was sorting through herbs, but when he looked up and hissed at me, he accidentally knocked over the piles of herbs. He let out a growl of frustration and quickly collected them. Waterswirl came back with a leaf wrap. He threw it onto the ground.

"There. Your herbs," he growled, turning away. "Take them and go."

I obediently picked up the leaf wrap. An elder, the only kind cat to me in this clan, was a former medicine cat before he realized that his paws were meant to be bloody. He taught me how to use them, so now I was as smart as Waterswirl was with herbs, like a third medicine cat.

I opened the leaf wrap. Inside was cobwebs and a tiny bit of marigold, barely enough for my cuts. I glared at the medicine den. Then I sighed and applied the herbs to my cuts.

I headed toward the elder's den, picking up some fresh-kill on my way. Maybe Moorflight would tell me a story.

"Shadekit!" Moorflight meowed when he saw me. "I see you've brought us food. Come here, and I'll tell you a story."

Shadekit nervously edged over. The other two elders protested.

"We don't want that monster in here," Firestorm and Darkshade complained. Moorflight glared at them

"Well, Shadekit will be in here until my story is over," Moorflight hissed. He leaned down and devoured the mice I had brought him. Firestorm looked down grumpily at his vole, while Darkshade ignored the squirrel I had brought him.

Moorflight stretched. He curled around so he was looking at me. "This is the story of Nightshine. Once there was a ShadowClan medicine cat. Her name was Nightshine. Every time she treated severe wounds, the cat died. She received no prophecies, no omens, nothing. Then, when her leader and brother lost his last life to a badger, she blamed StarClan. She turned her back to them."

I gasped. Who would do that? "Nightshine continued treating cats, but she eventually stepped down to become a warrior. Moons later, she fled from what she believed was a threatening force to her clan. Seasons later, when she was much older, Mothwing, a former RiverClan medicine cat in StarClan, saved her from Greencough. Nightshine thanked Mothwing, then returned to the clans to resume her duties, either as a warrior or medicine cat, only to find the clans had rejected their starry ancestors."

I gasped again. "Nightshine told the leaders that StarClan wished the best for all of them. When the leader of ShadowClan, Brownstar, accepted StarClan again, he convinced the other clans to do the same. Then he asked Nightshine to be his medicine cat again, as the other clans had killed her former mentor. She joyfully accepted, and from then on, cats say that she had the blessing of StarClan, as after that not one of the cats under her care died."

Moorflight fell silent, then stretched again. I purred.

"That's a great story!"

"Thank you," Moorflight purred. He flicked his tail. "Now, I need some sleep." He yawned. "My old bones are too old to be staying up late. And you better get to the nursery before Willowstar yells at you."

"Of course!" I scampered off and was shocked to see that it was getting dark out, Silverpelt rising in the cold, black air, shining down onto the peaceful camp, giving light to the darkest corners.

I sat at the entrance of the nursery, gazing up at the stars. I wouldn't believe Willowstar. I couldn't believe her. But a nagging voice tugged at the edge of my mind. _What if she was right?_

"Go away," I growled. But a feeling of dread had washed over me. _What if Willowstar was right? What if StarClan had ordered that my life was to be a misery?_

**So, like I said before, please tell me what you think. I'd like two good reviews and maybe a favorites. If I get that, then I'll keep this going.**

**—Foreststar**


	2. Chapter 2: A Temporary Warrior

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Since I got the requirements I set, I'm going to continue this story. Be aware that I also have two other stories I'm working on.**

_"Go away," I growled. But a feeling of dread had washed over me. What if Willowstar was right?_

Chapter 2:

I groomed myself, glancing expectantly at Willowstar. She was licking Lionkit, grooming him for his apprentice ceremony. Every cat stood around him. I, on the other paw, was off to the side, head low. Moorflight, the only cat who cared for me, was curled around me, licking my pelt.

"Done," the tan elder announced.

"Thanks," I purred, looking down at Moorflight.

"Of course!" Moorflight replied. "Every cat deserves to have a cat stand by them. And help them groom."

I purred. Moorflight unwrapped himself and headed towards the elder's den. He joined his denmates, who cast him disgusted looks and shuffled away. Moorflight didn't seem to notice. He stretched, then curled up on the ground, facing towards the leader's den, but looking at me. I purred again, glad that Moorflight supported me.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather around me for a clan meeting!" I looked upwards at Willowstar in surprise. I hadn't noticed that my mother had stopped grooming Lionkit and was now standing beside her den.

The whole clan was already gathered anyways, besides for a few kits and a napping apprentice, who scampered outside as soon as they heard the words. Willowstar continued.

"Two cats have reached the age of six moons," she proclaimed. "Lionkit, Shadekit, step forward."

Lionkit shoved me to the side as he marched forward, his head held high. I let out a hiss of annoyance as I righted myself and shoved through the crowd. To my surprise, most cats parted. I realized that I was small, but from climbing around so much, and having to run and climb fast to avoid Lionkit and his friends. I stood beside Lionkit, glaring up at Willowstar and any other cat that looked at my eyes.

"Lionkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionpaw. Iceripple will be your mentor," Willowstar announced. The clan gasped. A white and blue-gray tom stepped forward and touched noses with Lionpaw. Iceripple was the_ deputy!_

"Shadekit, from this moment on, you will be known Shadowpaw, because you will only ever be in shadows," Willowstar meowed icily.

Snickers arose.

"A good name!" Dewfall yowled.

"Yes, a fitting name!" His apprentice, Hawkpaw, agreed.

More and more of these comments were yowled, until a cat drowned them all out.

"Enough!" Moorflight roared. The clan fell silent. Moorflight had told me that before he had retired, he had been a respected warrior.

"What is it, Moorflight?" Willowstar asked.

"The name Shadow is sacred!" Moorflight declared. "We must not name any cat Shadow, whether for the beginning or end of their name!"

Willowstar was silent for several heart-beats. Finally she spoke.

"Very well, Moorflight," she hissed coldly. "But you better not speak out like that again." She looked down at me, hatred lighting in her gaze. "Shadowpaw, you will be known as Shadepaw instead. Does anybody want to mentor Shadepaw?"

No one spoke. Willowstar waited. Does nobody want to mentor me? Still no one answered. Their silence answered my silent question. Nobody wanted to mentor me. They had all wanted Lionpaw.

Speaking of Lionpaw, he was standing proudly by Iceripple's side, but cast me a smug, and vicious look. I shrank back slightly.

"No one wants to mentor Shadepaw?" Willowstar asked. Still silence. "Very well. Shadepaw will have no mentor and will have to learn things on his own."

I gaped at my mother as she prepared to enter her den. _No mentor? _Was she crazy?!

"Wait!" A voice called. I was too shocked to recognize the meow. "I know I'm an elder, but I will mentor Shadepaw."

I turned, stunned to see that Moorflight was padding forward, his head high. Willowstar stared at my friend. Then she looked back at me. "Very well," she growled. "Shadepaw, your mentor will be Moorflight."

I stared in pure joy at Moorflight. He padded through the crowd and touched noses with me. Happiness must have sparked from my pelt, because several cats gave Moorflight a furious look. He ignored them.

"I expect you're eager to see the territory," he meowed. Flicking his tail, he added, "let's go. And don't run too fast. I am an elder."

I nodded. "Of course!"

Firestorm and Darkshade approached us.

"What are you thinking, volunteering to mentor him?" Firestorm hissed. "You're an elder! Elders aren't supposed to mentor apprentices! Especially medicine cat elders. They can't mentor a warrior apprentice!"

Moorflight met Firestorm's gaze steadily. "You seem to forget, brother, that I also trained as a warrior after StarClan sent me a sign. And I've already mentored Shadepaw in the medicine cat duties."

Darkshade gasped, but Firestorm was unsurprised. However, the ginger elder couldn't think of a comeback. Nor could Darkshade.

"Come on, Shadepaw," Moorflight ordered.

I followed him outside the camp. When we were a distance away, I thanked him.

"Thank you for standing up for me and being my mentor, Moorflight," I meowed.

Moorflight looked back, his gaze warm. "Of course! And besides, I couldn't let my son's son go unmentored."

I nodded. Moorflight was the father of Flamestorm, my father.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Moorflight thought for a moment. "I'll take you along ShadowClan border first, then let you see the lake and the island before we head back. The territory is very big, so we'll do around half today, and the rest tomorrow. Also, I'm not sure I could I walk the whole border, at least not now."

I nodded again. "Let's go!"

I bounced happily after Moorflight, now my mentor, as he padded off, tail flicking to keep him balanced.

"ShadowClan border is close by," Moorflight called back after a while.

Soon, a nasty smell reached my mouth. I stopped breathing through mouth and closed it, breathing instead through my nose, like Moorflight had taught me for mousebile when I had to use it.

It helped, but I could still faintly smell it.

"ShadowClan?"I guessed.

Moorflight nodded. "That's ShadowClan. Let's get away from here, before we lose the use of our noses and can't smell anything."

My nose wrinkled in disgust, I followed my mentor away from the stink, glad to leave it.

I followed Moorflight father away. Soon, a watery scent reached me. Then I saw a great expanse of water.

"That is the lake," Moorflight announced.

I was stunned by it. It was beautiful. The sun shone down and reflected off of it. The water rippled in small waves, splashing up onto my paws as I moved closer.

"Let's go back to camp," Moorflight meowed.

I tore my gaze away from the lake and followed the temporary warrior back to camp.

"Get something to eat, then you can rest or something," Moorflight ordered. He yawned. "I need some sleep."

He snagged a pike, then went into the elder's den. I looked around, then poked my head inside of the medicine den.

"What?" Smokeblast asked grumpily. Waterswirl was nowhere to be seen.

"I need some moss," I explained. "Can I use some?"

Smokeblast hesitated. "Fine," he sighed at last. He flicked his tail at the shadows. "It's back there. Don't eat or even touch anything that isn't moss."

I nodded and collected some. Then I carried it out. I paused outside the apprentice den. Only Moorflight liked me, so I would get kicked out if I went in there. I headed to the elder's den and made a nest half-way between the two dens, hidden in a bush. Then I curled up and stared out.

The sun shone down on the camp. I watched the empty clearing that was illuminated by the sunlight before I finally drifted off.

**So that's chapter 2! I'll try to post as often as I can. A secret message for you.**

**)8 5)-!& 5)-!& 697**

**Tell me if you figure it out. And it DOES have a pattern to it. Or something. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers.**

**—Foreststar**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox And A Tragic Death

Allegiances:  
RiverClan:  
Leader:  
Minnowstar- light ginger she-cat with black and dark gray stripes and amber eyes

Deputy:  
Iceripple- white and ice-colored tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice, Lionpaw

Medicine Cat:  
Waterswirl- water-colored tom with twisting stripes of light gray and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Smokeblast

Warriors:  
Flamestorm- ginger tom with green eyes  
Snakefang- brown and gray tom with a black ringed tail and blue eyes  
Apprentice, Flypaw  
Bramblesplash- brown and white she-cat with a slightly round belly and green eyes; expecting Iceripple's kits  
Apprentice, Wadepaw  
Ripplestream- white she-cat with dark green eyes  
Bloodclaw- cream-furred and white tom with blood-stained claws and gray eyes; never cleans claws  
Moorflight- tan tom with kind, light blue eyes; temporary warrior  
Apprentice, Shadepaw  
Bushthorn- black, ginger, and gray tom with green eyes  
Apprentice, Petalpaw

Apprentices:  
Smokeblast- gray tom with a large ginger spot on his back and amber eyes  
Lionpaw- flame-colored tom with a white stripe on his belly, a large amount of fur around his neck, and amber eyes  
Shadepaw- black tom with blue eyes  
Wadepaw- white and gray tom with gray eyes  
Flypaw- black and gray tom with long scars down his side and gray eyes  
Petalpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with gray-amber eyes

Queens:  
Streambird- water-colored she-cat with brown stripes and amber eyes; mother of Bushthorn's kits- Wingkit- brown she-cat with amber eyes, Beekit- black and ginger tom with green eyes, Needlekit- dark brown and gray tom with amber eyes

Elders:  
Firestorm- ginger tom with blue eyes  
Darkshade- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

ShadowClan:  
Leader:  
Bentstar- black tom with a bent tail and amber eyes

Deputy:  
Fangfish- tortoiseshell tom with one extremely long tooth and green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Flowermist- cream she-cat with gentle paws and yellow eyes  
Apprentice, Slicepaw

WindClan:  
Leader:  
Berrystar- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Deputy:  
Daisyfall- light ginger and tan she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Roundpond- white she-cat with amber eyes

ThunderClan:  
Leader:  
Hazelstar- cream she-cat with white-striped legs and light blue eyes

Deputy:  
Whiskertail- tall, tan tom with a long slender, skinny tail and green eyes

Medicine Cat:  
Nightstone- black tom with green eyes

_ The sun shone down on the camp. I watched the empty clearing that was illuminated by the sunlight before I finally drifted off._

Chapter 3:

"Shadepaw!" A voice meowed.

I felt a paw prod my side. Scars from scratches that Willowstar, Flamestorm, and several other cats had given me flared slightly with pain. I gave a slight growl, and instinctually shuffled away, pressing my paw against one particular scar that ran down my side.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," the cat meowed. "Shadepaw, come on. It's time to get up. Shadepaw."

I finally recognized Moorflight's voice. My mind and body sleepy, I yawned, then stretched and headed out, my vision blurry.

In the clearing, cats were bustling around. Moorflight was waiting for me right outside my make-shift den. My stomach growled.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Moorflight meowed. "Get some fresh-kill, then meet me by the camp entrance. I'm going to show you the other half of the territory."

I nodded, suddenly much more awake. I bounded over to the prey pile and chose a large minnow, no longer that hungry.

I devoured the poor fish, then hurried to the camp entrance. Moorflight was waiting.

The tan tom looked amused.

"That was certainly fast," he commented. "Let's go."

I followed Moorflight. My mentor was moving more slowly than yesterday. Taking that walk had really drained his energy.

I sniffed the air. Burnet was nearby. That would keep Moorflight's strength up, if I was remembering right.

I trailed off. Spotting the leaves in a small meadow, I quickly nipped the leaves off and brought them to Moorflight, who hadn't even realized that I had left him.

"Thank you," Moorflight meowed.

He swallowed the leaves.

"Let's keep going," my mentor meowed. "And don't run off this time."

I nodded. "Yes Moorflight."

Soon after that, a nasty, windy scent reached us.

"Uck!" I exclaimed. _That is a nasty smell, almost as bad as ShadowClan stink!_

Moorflight purred. "That is WindClan scent, Shadepaw."

I sniffed again. "Cat scent is coming toward us."

Moorflight sighed. "WindClan patrol."

As he spoke, three cats stepped into view, one carrying a rabbit. One was brown, another white, the last ginger and black.

"Moorflight," the white one, a tom, put down his rabbit to greet them. "Why are you here? And who is this?"

"Hello, Runningsnow," Moorflight meowed. "This is Shadepaw. I'm just taking my apprentice for a tour of the territory."

"Your apprentice?" The ginger and black she-cat asked. "I thought you were an elder."

"I was," Moorflight admitted. "Nobody wanted Shadepaw as an apprentice, not even his own parents. If I hadn't stepped in, he would've been mentorless."

Runningsnow was surprised. I could tell by the look on his face.

"Blackfire, Oakstream," Runningsnow commanded. "Let's go back to hunting."

The white tom picked up his rabbit and led Blackfire and Oakstream away.

"Let's go on," Moorflight ordered.

My mentor set off at a steady pace. I purred. The herbs were working.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't know I was lagging behind. Suddenly, a foul scent filled the air, and a large russet creature darted from the undergrowth and tackled Moorflight.

"Moorflight!" I shrieked. The tan tom was wrestling furiously with the orange creature I now identified as a fox.

"Shadepaw!" Moorflight yowled. "Get help! Now!"

I raced towards the camp. Luckily, I ran into a hunting patrol with Iceripple, Snakefang, and their apprentices.

"Shadepaw!" Lionpaw spat at me. "Watch where you're going!"

"What are you doing here?" Snakefang asked suspiciously. "Where's Moorflight?"

"A fox!" I panted. "There's a fox! It attacked Moorflight!"

Lionpaw stared at me. "I don't believe it. Even if there was, I would just let Moorflight die. He deserves it, for standing up for you."

Fury rose in me. I glared at Lionpaw, ashamed to be his brother. Iceripple hissed at his apprentice, cuffing him over the ear. Lionpaw jerked around to growl at his mentor.

"I expect more respect from you for Moorflight!" Iceripple snarled. Lionpaw shrank back slightly as the deputy towered over him. "He was a respected warrior and medicine cat!"

"But now he is just an extra mouth to feed," Snakefang pointed out mildly.

Flypaw and Lionpaw watched as Snakefang and Iceripple argued. Snakefang seemed to be winning when I interrupted.

"If Moorflight is killed, then you'll be the ones who killed him with your bickering!" I interrupted. "And the fox might attack lone warriors or apprentices if we don't get rid of it now!"

"Exactly," Iceripple didn't look like he wanted to agree with me, but I could tell he wanted to end the argument quickly. He stood straighter. "I am the deputy, and I declare that we will save Moorflight."

"Fine," Snakefang hissed.

Lionpaw opened his mouth to argue, but Flypaw shot him a venomous look. Flypaw used to side with me, but Minnowstar put an end to that when she attacked him and brutally wounded him. The black and gray tom had long scars on his sides. Since then, he had changed, only supporting those who he believed had the right idea. Often not me.

_My mother is a monster._

"Show me where Moorflight and the fox is," Iceripple commanded. He looked calm, but I could hear fear and worry in his voice.

I darted away. Soon, I could hear a few grunts and wheezing breaths.

"Moorflight!" I yelped, rushing forward to see a huddled shape pressed against a tree, blood pooling around him.

My mentor looked up. Moorflight let out a weak purr.

"Shadepaw," he rasped. "You came back for me."

I nuzzled him. "Of course," I whispered. "I would never leave you behind."

"Moorflight?" Iceripple called.

"Iceripple," Moorflight croaked. "My old apprentice. I glad to see before I die."

"You'll survive," I mewed desperately.

Moorflight sighed peacefully. He looked up at me.

"Don't give up. Shadepaw, never give up..." Moorflight trailed off, his eyes becoming glazed over and empty. His flanks stopped rising.

"Moorflight," I sobbed (can cats cry?). "Wake up. Please."

The tom remained motionless. I buried my nose into his quickly-cooling fur.

"Wake up, Moorflight," I pleaded. "Please, wake up!"

"Shadepaw," Iceripple meowed. "He's dead."

"Yeah, _Stupid_paw!" Lionpaw sneered. "Can't you see that worthless lump of fur isn't breathing?"

I whipped around and lunged at Lionpaw. Iceripple beat me.

The white and ice-colored tom pinned his apprentice to the ground. "Show some respect!" The deputy hissed. "Moorflight was my mentor! If he hadn't existed, then you wouldn't be my mentor!"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "Like I care? I would've just gotten whoever was the deputy. Besides, he was just a toothless, old fool."

Fury roared in my ears. I lunged at him, the rage blinding me to every thing, but his words.

"Shadepaw!"

I was knocked to the side. Looking up through my hazy vision, I saw Snakefang glowering at me, one paw pinning me down. His claws dug into my pelt, drawing out trickles of blood.

"You do not attack a clanmate!" He growled. Snakefang bared his sharp, white teeth.

"Says the cat who is making me bleed with their claws," I snorted.

Snakefang looked guilty for a moment. Then his face grew hard and he released me.

I scrambled to my paws. Casting one last, sorrowful look at my dead mentor, the only one who had cared for me for my whole life, the only one who had believed in me, I raced away into the territory, wanting to be anywhere but there.


	4. Chapter 4: A Dark Voice

**Sorry for making you wait for FIVE days. I've been doing so many challenges for my forums. **

**I've decided to start doing review replies. If I miss one, just PM me and I'll include you in the next chapter.**

**Dovewing268: No, I am not trying to make them depressing. I'm just making things depressing because I need stuff to fill in spaces and to make things more interesting. I think. I think I contradicted my own words. I'm just making things go with the flow. Writing stuff as I think of them**

**XxLightsunxX: thanks! I love reviewers. As in like a lot. Not kissing love.**

**HalfSun: sorry for Moorflight. But I had to kill him. Otherwise, Shadepaw would never have left And become a loner.**

**Amberflame805 (three reviews): thank you so much! I'm glad you like Moorflight. I simply updated quickly because I was kinda hooked to the idea. And you need more chapters? Here's one!**

**Amberstorm233: me too! Shadepaw is hated, so cats would naturally be rude towards her**

**Anova (two reviews): thanks!**

**Frozenstar17 (two reviews): thanks! You'll be getting more!**

**Ligersrcool: not my first story. My third multi-chapter story. I don't know how many challenges I did before this.**

_The only one who had cared for me for my whole life, the only one who had believed in me, I raced away into the territory, wanting to be anywhere but there._

Chapter 4:

I darted away from them. I couldn't bear to see my mentor dead, with his eyes glazed over and blood pooling around him. And I never wanted to see those pieces of fox-dung again!

Lionpaw was so disrespectful! He should have been cleaning out the elder' den! And Snakefang didn't want to help him because he considered him an "extra mouth to feed."

_Mouse-brains!_ Couldn't they see how important Moorflight was? He would fight and hunt like any other cat!

At least Iceripple wanted to help his former mentor, even if it meant agreeing with me, which only Moorflight did. Flypaw did too, but now he ignores me, terrified of Minnowstar.

I hissed as thorns stabbed my pelt. I twisted around to yanked them out. Once I was free of them, I continued towards no-cats land.

"Shadepaw!" Flypaw's meow rang out.

I looked back for a moment. The black and gray tom was swimming through the stream next to me, his paws paddling strongly.

I returned my gaze to in front of me and darted away from the stream.

"Shadepaw, wait!" Flypaw called out.

I ignored him and made my paws move faster. I heard the clumsy apprentice racing noisily after me.

I was nearing non-clan territory. My heart pounded with nervousness.

"Shadepaw!"

I was gone! Out of RiverClan territory! Out of RiverClan itself! _No more will_

_Minnowstar let cats claw me! No more will I receive criticism every second I'm awake!_

I was free! Free as I could ever be! And no one could do anything about it!

"Shadepaw!" Flypaw yowled.

I spun to meet him, filled with energy and rage. _He never protected me! He needs to die!_

_Wait, die?_ Where is all these dark thoughts coming from?

Despite that, I was still mad at him. _He never protected me after Minnowstar scarred him. He's a coward! _The dark voice meowed again. _Cowards can't live! They must die!_

_I'm a coward too, _I argued._ Do I have to die?_

_A coward doesn't stand for what he believes is right! A coward stays where they don't belong out of fear! You're not coward; Flypaw is!_

_No, _I told it firmly. _I will not kill Flypaw or any other cats unless it's self-defense. Even then, I don't want to. Go away!_

_As you wish,_ the dark voice growled reluctantly. I felt it's presence, which I hadn't noticed before, withdraw. _I will return._

Flypaw appeared from the ferns.

"What do you want?" I growled. "Come here to attack me, for leaving the clan?"

"Iceripple told me to bring you back to the clan," Flypaw meowed gently.

"And why should I obey him?" I hissed. "What did he ever do for me? What did RiverClan ever do for me? What did you ever do for me?"

Flypaw stepped back. "Iceripple agreed with you on rescuing Moorflight. RiverClan gave birth to you. And I stand up for you."

"One agreement doesn't mean he likes me," I snapped. Annoyance was building in me. "You used to stand up for me! And only for a eighth-moon! As for RiverClan, the pieces of fox-dung should have left me unborn!"

Flypaw's eyes widened. Then he hissed.

"If you don't talk good about your clan, then I'll make you!" Flypaw growled.

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing will ever make me like RiverClan," I spat.

"So be it," Flypaw lunged at me.

Panic enveloped me. Moorflight didn't have time to teach me battle moves!

_You can do it! _The dark voice was back in my head. _Go to the right!_

I didn't want to take his advice, but I sidestepped. Flypaw went flying past me. He scrambled up and leaped forward. _Duck!_ The voice commanded.

I crouched down and Flypaw soared above me. _Attack him!_

I spun around and leaped on Flypaw before he could get to his paws. Smooth paws pummeled his head.

_ Unsheathed claws! _I slid out my claws and raked them down Flypaw's belly, then his face. The apprentice hissed in rage and pain. He raised his own claws and scratched me on the face. Driven by the dark voice, I retaliated by sinking my teeth into his leg, down to the bone. Flypaw screeched in pain and tried to struggle away. I seized him by his hind legs and yanked him back, flipping him onto his back and clawing his belly and face over and over, blind with fury.

_Shadepaw! Stop it! You're killing him! _A new voice filled my head, warm and trusting. My own voice.

I shook my head to clear my mind. The fog disappeared. I looked down to see Flypaw lying at my paws, trembling and covered with blood. His blood. His belly was badly torn and his face had nearly been ripped off.

_No! _I stumbled away. I couldn't have done that. But something told me that I had done it. Under the influence of the dark voice.

_No! _The dark voice roared. _Kill him! He needs to die!_

I shook my head. "No!" I mewed aloud. "I won't kill Flypaw! Leave me alone! Go away and never return!"

If Flypaw heard me, he didn't show it. His breathing was growing shallower.

_Cobwebs! I need cobwebs! And some marigold if I can find some! _I darted away.

I found marigold growing next to some cobwebs in a hollow trunk. Both were beside a small pool of water. Moss was growing on the trunk. I scooped up the sticky strands, bit off the petals of leaves and raced back to Flypaw.

The gray and black apprentice was doing well. I quickly chewed the marigold into a poultice and spat it out onto Flypaw's bigger wounds. I started patching up the smaller ones. Then I spread cobwebs over the bigger cuts. I reached for more cobwebs, only to paw at empty air.

_ Fox-dung!_ I cursed silently. I raced back to the trunk and scooped out more cobwebs. The inside went deeper than I had thought. I darted back.

Flypaw was doing better, but he was still hurt very badly. He was no longer mouse-tails away from StarClan, though.

I covered all his wounds with cobwebs. Whenever I ran out, I collected some more.

Finally, I was done. I stifled a purr at Flypaw. The black and gray apprentice was covered ear-tip to tail-tip with cobwebs. He had fallen unconscious sometime, and still was, but now it was more like sleeping. His flanks fell up and down. His breathing was still slightly ragged, but he was alive. I had saved him. I had saved him. I curled up around him to keep him warm. After all, I didn't want Flypaw to die of coldness after all my hard work, did I?

**So, who do you think the dark voice was. A darker side of Shadepaw, maybe. Tell me what you think! **

**CATBDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSUVWXYZ**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**Decode the secret message below.**

**QMFBTF SFVJFW**

**Review the answer. I will say what it says next chapter.**

**Also, I saw an author doing fun facts of the chapter, so I'm starting them on this too!**

**Fun fact of the chapter:**

**Flypaw actually started to hate Shadepaw a moon after Minnowstar clawed him. He blamed him for the scars. He just tried to be soft to get her to come back willingly.**

**Also, one more thing.**

**A poem! This is an Erin Hunter cat. Not an OC.**

**_Flames so bright,_**

**_that were quenched by water_**

**_My death believed,_**

**_to be heartless slaughter_**

**sorry. Might be bad. Anyways, review your answers. Or PM me, but I prefer reviews. I won't post the next chapter until I have a couple of guesses.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shadow

**Here's my next chapter! Oh, review replies! By the way, the secret code was please review. And the answer to the poem was Flametail.**

**Dovewing268: I probably won't do that. Probably. The voice will be explained later in the story. I already have planned on what is going on inside his head.**

**Blackclaw: haha. well, here's my update**

**Amberflame805: you're right, it's Flametail. By the way, if you were once Amberstorm, can you not change your penname without informing me if you're going to review? It gets confusing when people do that.**

**BloodBlossom88: To be honest, I can't think of much to tell you, besides this and the secret of the voices might not be revealed soon. I don't have plans that far**

**On to the story!**

_I had saved him. I had saved him. I curled up around him. I didn't want him to die of cold after all of my hard work, did I?_

Chapter 5:

"Shadepaw!" Flypaw's raspy growl rose me from my slumber. The black and gray tom had lifted his upper body up from the ground and was glaring at me. "You're a monster!"

I bared my teeth at him. "You're lucky I didn't leave you to die!" I spat back at him, anger suddenly bubbling inside of me. "Without my help, you would be dead! And the medicine cats would be too late to save your ungrateful pelt! So be thankful, you rotten, little, ungrateful cat!"

Flypaw flinched at my harsh words. I didn't know what made me say what I just meowed, but I didn't regret it. I saved his pelt and he should've been grateful!

"Sorry, Shadepaw," Flypaw ducked his head, his face and eyes saying sorry, but his tone betrayed his words. It was slightly in a growl.

All the moons of neglecting changed me in ways it hadn't changed others. All the times cats tried to hurt me by saying "sorry, Shadepaw." When I replied, "apology accepted," they'd smirk and spit out "oh, did I say sorry? I meant weakling Shadepaw" before digging their claws into my pelt and giving me a new scar.

I could tell if they were truly sorry, or if they were just faking it. Moorflight was the only one who meowed "sorry" and meant it. But now he was dead.

I resisted pain. All the pain I had been given had strengthened my will. I could stay focused long beyond normal "strong" cats would collapse. Nevertheless, I still hurt when I got c

I knew how to fluff my fur up just right so it eased the pain. Minnowstar, Iceripple, Flamestorm and even Lionpaw wanted to know. They tried to bully it out of me. Every refusal meant another scar. But I wouldn't give away the secret to the cats that hurt me.

I shoved my face close, a threatening look in my eyes. "Listen here, you rotten, deceiving worm. How stupid do think I am?"

Flypaw spat at me. "You were never as good as Lionpaw!"

I let out a growl. I had no intentions of hurting him, but the voice was back, urging me to draw his blood, to watch the life flow out of him.

_Kill him!_ The voice hissed. _Kill him, and get your revenge for everything he has done to you._

I had to admit; it sounded tempting. But I wouldn't hurt him unless I had to. My paws were bloody enough with his blood already.

_Go away! _I snapped at the voice.

_ Oh, but I can't, _the dark voice hissed._ I am—_

I cut off the dark voice with a sharp thought. To some, it might feel like you were being stabbed with claws. _I don't care what you have to say! Say it later, when I'm alone, you interrupting, mean, voice!_

"You didn't answer my question," I growled to Flypaw. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"You were always stupid!" Flypaw's eyes were shining with hatred.

"Was I?" I snarled. "Maybe this will get to you. After all, liars are never penetrated by words. Never say sorry if you don't mean it, liar!"

Flypaw's eyes widened slightly. I felt a thrill of satisfaction, despite my disgust at seeing him uncomfortable and knowing I had done that to him. Knowing I had gotten to him.

I heard a soft meow and spun around, only to see Lionpaw, and Wadepaw with their mentors, Iceripple and Bramblesplash staring at me with shock and fury dancing in their eyes.

"Shadepaw!" Wadepaw spat. He prepared to pounce. "What did you do to my brother?!"

"He was the one who started the fight," I began to feel nervous. My tail whipped back and forth uneasily.

"That doesn't matter! You nearly killed him! Look at all the poultices!" Wadepaw pointed his tail at Flypaw.

I looked back at the black and gray apprentice, and at that moment, Wadepaw struck. I was knocked back, but I didn't fight back. I didn't know how, and the voice was gone, leaving a hole in my mind.

"You are a traitor to RiverClan!" Wadepaw slashed my face.

"No, I'm not," I mewed quietly. Wadepaw was so surprised, his grip loosened, and trusting my instincts, I pushed up and fell neatly onto all four legs, while Wadepaw went sprawling. "I never was in RiverClan. Never. I was always by myself. No one supported me, no one but Moorflight. And now he's dead."

Lionpaw lunged forward, Iceripple and Bramblesplash circling me. I let my brother knock me down.

"I'm going to kill you," Lionpaw hissed, sinking his claws into my shoulders. "I'm going to kill you, and then watch as you rot in the Dark Forest."

"So for you to get pleasure, you want to kill," the words came out of my jaw without thinking. Lionpaw froze. "And not just any cat, you want to kill your brother. Your family."

"I am not a killer!" Lionpaw growled. "Be quiet!"

"What about your words?" I retorted. The words came to me easily, without any thinking. Instinct drove me now. I acted without hesitation, at least before I spoke.

"Give Shadepaw some scars to remember, then let him go," Flypaw's mew sounded behind me. "He spared me; spare him."

Lionpaw hesitated. I had never seen him look so unsure. So uncertain. Lionpaw looked at Iceripple, hesitation flashing in his eyes.

"Do as Flypaw says," Iceripple growled.

Lionpaw obeyed. He leaned down. "Next time, I'll make sure you'll never hurt a RiverClan cat again."

He stepped off me, and I climbed to my paws, staring at the cats who I had once considered my clanmates, but I know realized were always my foes. I would never forgive them for what they did to me. Never.

"Leave, Shadepaw," Bramblesplash spat.

I bristled. _She is a she-cat about to become a queen!_ The dark voice murmured in my mind. _She has no right to tell you what to do! No right!_

I stared at her coldly. _From now on, I will depend on no one but myself,_ I vowed. _I will have no mate, find no friends, have no kits. I will be alone. I can trust no one but myself._

_You still have me here,_ the voice muttered.

_Go away!_ I snapped silently. _You're not a friend right now, so you have no right to be inside my head._

_What kind of cat talks— _the dark voice began angrily.

_You can come when I need you or I want you to!_ I growled.

"I am not Shadepaw," I announced. "From now until forever, I am Shadow."

Then I raced away into unfamiliar ground. _From now until forever, I am Shadow._ I replayed my words inside my head. _I am Shadow._

_You are Shadow,_ a new voice echoed.

**What's the voice? Or to be more exact, who is the voice?**

**Fact of the chapter: more like advice for my question. It is not the first voice. It's a different voice. And it's a StarClan cat.**

**I just realized how long I took. Sorry! Until next time!**


End file.
